


our condolences

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [23]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Admiring Cormoran Strike, Clever Robin Ellacott, Gen, Mentioned Death of a Parent, Shippy Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Strike signed his name beside Robin’s, his eyebrows raised. “To whom are we sending a condolence card, and why?”





	our condolences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethanyactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyactually/gifts).



> Trying to spark my recalcitrant brainmeats, so I'm digging back into my tumblr inbox to clear out some old prompts. It's been so long, it's like a surprise gift, instead of a belated one, right? ...right?
> 
> Prompt word was "sentiment." Thanks, Bethany!

“Signatures,” Robin announced, dropping a stack of assorted papers atop his desk. “And promptly, if you please, I’d like to make today’s post.”

Strike grabbed the top paper and twirled his pen about to jot his name on the line. “What is all this, then?”

“Mostly just formalities, client confidentiality, new contracts, the like,” Robin said, accepting the signed forms one by one. 

“This one isn’t a formality,” Strike said, holding up the last item in the pile. 

“No, that’s a condolence card,” Robin replied smartly. “Go on, add your name.”

Strike signed his name beside Robin’s, his eyebrows raised. “To whom are we sending a condolence card, and why?”

“Because when a good client’s mother dies, we send a card. That’s how you keep them coming back,” she said.

He scanned the card, which was brief, containing a sentiment about “a life well lived” and wishing the recipient “comfort in the midst of pain.” It was in Robin’s own distinct handwriting.

Strike leaned back in his chair. “I never would have thought to do this.”

Robin shrugged, arms folded around her pile of papers. “It’s the sort of thing my mum taught me to do. It’s a bit old-fashioned, I know.”

“Maybe,” he said, “but it’s also… kind. How did you know about it? The death, I mean.”

She smiled. “I saw it in the paper.”

“And you knew that the sort of person whose mum gets an obit in the paper is the sort we ought to send a card to.” Strike gave Robin an admiring sort of look. “Very clever.”

“Well,” Robin said, half-shrugging and with an impish grin, “you don’t keep me around just because I’m pretty.”

Before he could come up with a reply, Robin snatched the card up and whirled out of the room.


End file.
